


Criminals and Care-taking

by Ant_Eros



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Leonard Snart has a son, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: What if Leonard Snart had a child. Here is a story about how his son would fit into the DC Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary, but this is what I think would happen if Snart had a son. Some things may change. If you want any prompt written just comment.

As soon as Barry pointed out who he saw rob the armored car he kept following Joe in hopes they could follow up.

“Well are there any of his old haunts that you know of that we can check out maybe there’s some evidence left.”

“If there’s one thing that Leonard Snart doesn’t do is leave evidence. The last time we caught him we got lucky because one of the people he was working with left evidence and showed us where to catch him.” Joe paused, dropping the binder of mug shots on a nearby desk.

“But, there are two people we need to interview in regards to Snart, come on, I’ll explain there.

* * *

“Okay, why are we in a suburban area?” Barry questioned confused as he shut the car door.

“Because. Back in 2008 Snart had a kid, and he still sees his son, and gives money for his son, but it’s always in cash so we can never trace it, but as protocol we have to interview his son and the mother of his son.”

Joe and Barry walked up the front porch stars of the suburban two story home. Joe raised his hand, ringing the doorbell of the home.

“Wow a criminal that tries his best to see his kid,” Barry mused, recalling the times as a kid he wished that he could have his father with him.

“Barry—,” Joe was interrupted by the door swinging open. There stood a small dark skinned woman. Her curly hair framed her face with kind brown eyes. She smiled.

“Mr. Joe West,” she brought him in for a hug.

“Hello Lucy, sorry it’s been so long. This is Barry.” Lucy’s face lit up with recall.

“Yes, Barry, Joe talks about you, so glad to finally meet you,” Lucy turned to Joe her welcoming smile turning into a grim one.

“I would say I’m glad to see you, but I think I know why you’re here.”

Joe winced a little.

“Can we come in?” Lucy stepped aside and let Joe and Barry in. As they stepped inside they felt the warmth of the home. With the photos of family on the walls and the comfortable looking furniture. 

“Do you want some water or soda?” Lucy questioned as she walked towards the kitchen.

“No thanks we’re good.” Joe and Barry both took seats on the soft grey couch as Barry scanned the room. His eyes landed on two different photos on the TV stand. One was black and white with what was the man he saw rob the truck. Leonard Snart, smiling, holding a baby. Then a more recent one. Snart standing behind what looked like a 6 year old boy dressed in baseball attire.

So this is what kind of man Snart was. A criminal but a family man. Something uncommon. 

Lucy came out and set a bright blue plate on her kitchen table.

“ROME! Come and eat!” Lucy shouted towards the upstairs.

She came around to sit on one of the matching grey armchairs.

“Sorry Joe, but I haven’t seen Leonard since the last time you asked which was about two weeks ago when he took care of Rome. But last week he did drop off money again all cash in an envelope.”

Joe nodded.

“Yeah, I know, I got the report, and,” Joe reached into his pocket pulling out a thick envelope filled to the brim with money, “here you go. We traced it marked it and we couldn’t get any leads, so it is yours now.”

Lucy sighed.

A conversation that she was too used to. Ever since Rome had been born and Leonard committed his first crime after, she has got used to Joe coming over and asking questions about his whereabouts and if she knew anything.

She would report the money, but with how good Leonard was they could not find any leads off of it. Despite how she felt about Leonard’s actions, he was a good father that would do anything to protect and provide for his son. Which was why no matter how much money Leonard would give her she would always put half into Rome’s college fund, and the other half was for gifts or school things that she would tell Rome were from his Dad.

“What did he do this time,” Barry glanced at Joe before he answered Lucy's question. 

“Him along with three other men attempted to rob an armored car this morning and,” Barry was interrupted by tiny feet thundering down the stairs, and when Barry glanced up he saw this little boy.

Snart’s son.

He was a small kid, Barry noticed.

“Hi Joe.” The little kid said with a smile on seeing a familiar face.

“Hey Roman,” Joe smiled back.

Roman walked towards the table to sit and eat, with a book in his hand and a bag of colored pencils.

“Thank you Mama.” Lucy smiled. Barry noticed that Joe and Lucy wanted to talk more, so he decided to help.

“Hey I’ll sit with Rome for a bit and you two can talk.” Lucy nodded in thanks, and they got up and made their way to the backyard to talk. Away from sensitive ears.

Barry walked and sat in the chair next to Rome watching as he drew in his notebook.

“Hey Rome,”

“Hi what’s your name,”

“My name is Barry. Barry Allen.”

“Nice to meet you Barry Allen,” Rome stuck his hand out to shake Barry’s hand. It made Barry smile fondly, and he shook Rome’s hand.

Barry glanced over to see what Rome was drawing. For a 6 year old he was actually a pretty good artist.

He was drawing a comic by the looks of it.

“What are you drawing?”

Rome took a bite of his grilled cheese before responding.

“Well on TV I saw bad guys and then that superhero 'The Streak' showed up and beat them up. I see all the comics of the fake superheroes, so I wanted to make one for the real one.”

Barry was in awe of this child. Here he was thinking that he wasn’t doing a lot for the city, catching a few petty criminals here and there. But here was this little boy, drawing a comic about 'The Streak' because of one incident. Barry couldn't help but smile at Rome. 

Rome scooted his book towards Barry so he could show him what he had. It was The Streak running with the dark city behind him, red streaks to show how fast he was going.

“Do you think he would like it?” Rome questioned, curious, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, I have a really, really strong feeling that he would like it.” Rome smiled and went back to coloring in the buildings and the sky.

“Hey Rome, do you think you could tell me about your Dad? Like has he come to visit you lately.”

Rome didn’t miss a beat, and was excited to talk about his Daddy to anyone that wanted to listen.

“The last time I saw Daddy was two weeks ago, we got to spend a WHOLE week together because because my school was closed so Daddy said that we would stay at a fancy hotel so that we could have even more fun. We got to eat breakfast and lunch AND dinner at all these cool places. Daddy even let me stay up late one night to have ice cream. Daddy bought me this new book so I could draw whatever I wanted.” Barry could tell that Rome didn’t know where his Dad was now. Barry had a sinking feeling that Rome didn't even know who his Dad really was. He was just a little boy that loved his Dad, he knew what that was like. 

Barry could hear Joe and Lucy walk back inside as Rome continued on,

“Daddy even bought me my Halloween costume. He said I could be WHATEVER I wanted, and I wanted to dress up as Han Solo. He’s from Star Wars, Daddy and I love that movie and-,”

“Alright Rome I think Barry gets it,” Lucy stroked the back of her son’s head. Loving how excited her son got.

Rome went back to happily eating his grilled cheese and drawing his comic as his Mommy went to go see Joe and Barry out.

“Again sorry Lucy, but we’ve got to do it. I know you're used to it, but it doesn't make it even better.”

She sighed, a tragic smile on her face.

“I know it doesn’t make it any easier, especially since Leonard and I don’t really tell Rome what his Daddy really does for a living.”

“You’ve done really good Lucy. Raising him on your own.” Barry complimented

“Thanks Barry, but Leonard has helped a lot. I may not agree with his lifestyle, but he has been there for our son, and if Rome is happy. Then that’s all I could ask for.”

“Take care Lucy, and Rome too.” Joe replies back as he and Barry walked back to their car.

Lucy nodded closing her door and returning back to her normal life raising her 6-year old son.

"Well, I can see why you brought me." Barry muttered in the passenger seat of the car as Joe started the car.

"And why is that?" Joe wanted to hear Barry say it.

"Roman. He's kind of like me. Being raised by a single parent, wanting to see his Dad as much as possible. I understand Joe."

"I may be a cop, and I may want nothing more to catch Snart, but sometimes as a human we need reminding that some people have families that they are fighting for. That's why when I first had to question Lucy and I found out about Roman I always made sure that if Snart was never openly breaking the law I would do my best to stay away."

Barry was nodding along, understanding. 

"That's why two weeks ago when he was taking care of Rome you didn't question Lucy until after."

Joe was smiling, happy that his son was understanding. They continued the rest of the car ride in silence, occasionally talking about what was going on with Barry's new found powers. 


	2. Christmas 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months after Snart's fight with The Flash he comes back just in time for a Christmas weekend with Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, keep commenting and there is more to come. So some basics:  
> -Rome was born February 14, 2008, so that makes him 6 years old.   
> If any prompts or questions come to mind please comment.

As Snart walked up towards the path of the suburban 2-story home he could feel the chill in the air, enjoying the breeze as it made his dark blue jacket rustle. His mind on the upcoming holiday. Christmas.

Though only a week away, it brought a smile on his face as he thought about the plans that he had for him and his son. 

After he rung the doorbell he glanced around the front yard and he could see Rome’s bike. That brought another smile to his face when he thought about the last time he was here.

Rome had made him take off the training wheels, wanting to ride his bike like a ‘big boy’. Though he fell down quite a lot, the first time resulting in a tear stricken Rome and a fearful Snart. They had managed to get Rome to ride a big boy bike.

“Hello Leo,” Lucy was smirking at him, already expecting his visit after their talk on the phone.

“Hi Lucy,” he responded in his usual drawl.

She stepped aside to let him in and Snart could see how much Lucy and Rome had decorated for the holiday. With the tree in the corner of the living room so that if people were to look in from the large window they could see the silver and blue decorated Christmas tree. With Christmas decorations throughout the rest of the house.

“Well I’m guessing Rome had a fun time decorating the house.” He smiled and walked further into the living room. Looking at Rome’s photo with Santa Claus sitting on the fireplace mantel, with an ear to ear grin.

“As soon as I told him that he was going to see Santa Claus again he could not stop going on,” Lucy told Snart, happy to see him.

“I bet,” Snart kept looking around, as Lucy kept talking to him, telling him about the upcoming weekend.

“So Rome is going to be home soon from school and he has the week off, just bring him Monday, and please, please,”

“Yes, Lucy I’ll try not to spoil him too much,” Though their arrangement had been an unconventional one, with Snart being a wanted criminal and all they still somehow managed to make it work. Stemming from Lucy’s childhood of not having a father figure around, she knew how important it was for Rome to have his father. After Rome was a year old Snart had committed his first crime since Rome was born he had to disappear for a few months. This had resulted in an angry Lucy, but that was the first time that she had met Joe West. A cop, who, once he heard her story, was helpful in helping her guide her through this troubling news.

Snart had appeared 6 months later and Lucy was furious, almost not letting him see Roman, and she refused his money. It wasn’t until Lucy was sitting listen to Rome cry, because he had a fever did she recall back to her childhood and knew that Rome needed his father. 

It took a while to get used to the arrangement, with Snart not wanting to get them involved, but wanting to see his son, and with Lucy wanting the same. They soon found an arrangement with their lives and what the law would allow.

With their arrangement came rhythm and a routine. So as Leo sat at the table looking at all the art work and writings that Lucy had saved for the past few weeks, she set the mugs of hot cocoa on the table so they could talk more.

“They were asked to draw what they were thankful for, so Rome being the artist he was, drew two drawings. This was one was for you.” The drawing that Snart had been holding in his hands and looking at was good for a 6-year olds drawings. Which he could not be even more proud of. In it was him and Rome holding hands, standing next to Rome was his Aunt Lisa. In the background was what looked like the cabin in the snow that he took Rome to for his birthday in February. That seemed so long ago.

Snart, time after time has been shocked by the fact at how different and similar him and his son were. Snart remembering the hope and happiness he had as a child that was soon taken away by his father coming home from prison where he soon became a mini punching bag, and just a tool to be used for heists.

Then from the photos he had left from his childhood showing him how Rome was the spitting image of his father, just with more curly hair and a bit darker skin from Lucy.

As Lucy kept telling him stories of what he had missed in the past 2 months, that being after Halloween Rome had a big tummy ache because he ate too much candy. As Lucy was telling Snart the story about how Rome was trying to build a spaceship out of cardboard the front door opened wide open and was closed.

“Mama, I’m home! DADDY!” Rome had immediately dropped his backpack and ran to hug his Daddy.

Snart was on his knees, his arms wide open waiting to embrace his son after 2 months.

“I missed you so much,” had been Rome’s words.

“Well I missed you so SO much,” Snart squeezed his son tighter, enjoying the moment.

They pulled apart to look at each other.

“Wow look how tall and big you’ve got!” Snart said in amazement.

Rome was giggling.

“Daddy, I didn’t grow THAT much.”

“Well to me you have.” They enjoyed their father and son reunion.

“Hey, I know Daddy came to see you but where is my hug,” Lucy was poking fun at Rome.

“Sorry Mama,” Rome said as he quickly gave Lucy a hug before turning his attention back to his Dad. So many thoughts, stories, and questions running through Rome’s head.

“Daddy, Daddy, so how long are we gonna spend time with each other? Where are we going? OH WAIT!” Rome suddenly realizing that he wanted to give his Daddy something ran over to his discarded backpack. Meanwhile Snart was smiling at his energetic and excited son.

“This one is for Mama, and this one is for you Daddy,” Rome gave them a hand printed reindeer that they could hang from the Christmas trees, each one on the back saying “Merry Christmas Daddy-Love Rome, 2014”.

“Oh my gosh I love it so much Rome it looks so amazing,” Snart had said, while trying to hold back tears at how big his son had got. Lucy could not keep the tears at bay and a few escaped.

“Mama, why are you crying?” Rome was confused, thinking that his Mama was sad, he walked over and gave her a tight hug.

“Aw, Romey, I’m just sad cause of how big you’re getting. That’s all. I’ll be okay.” Lucy squeezed her son who was hugging her around the waist.

Snart was smiling at them, enjoying them. Snart knew that the day he met Lucy he was a goner. Though their relationship had been short, it had been full of passion. But he totally mucked it up after she found out he was a wanted criminal. So they had agreed to be friends and always do their best to see eye to eye. They both knew that they wouldn’t be able to make it work, instead they thought of Rome and what was best for him.

“Alright,” Lucy said recovering, “Rome how bout you go upstairs and pack a bag of the books and toys that you want to take so that you can go with your Daddy,”

“Okay Mama!” Just as Rome was going to run upstairs Lucy shouted,

“Rome!,” he retreated back down the stairs, hearing what his Mama had to say, “your backpack,” she said gesturing to his bag that he left on the ground. After picking it up he went back upstairs to get his things.

Lucy hung Rome’s handprint on the tree then walked over to the duffle bag that she had packed earlier for Rome, and handed it over to Snart.

“You’ve got enough warm clothes in here for him along with his beanie, his mittens and his snow boots,” Lucy grabbed the small blue winter parka off of the hook, “and here is his jacket.” Snart smiled.

“Thanks Lucy. I mean it. I know I say this every time, but,”

“You want to do Rome right, but you don’t know how not to be a criminal with your history, while providing.” Lucy finished for him smiling.

“I know. That’s why I’m glad you are here.”

Rome came barreling down the stairs with his red backpack, dressed in his black jeans, red shoes, red flannel, and light blue jean jacket.

“Okay Daddy I’m ready!” He was smiling ear to ear.

“Okay say goodbye to Mama,” Rome turned to Lucy and gave her a strong wrapped around hug and she picked him up.

“Goodbye Mama I love you so so much.” He gave Lucy a little kiss.

“And I love you so so much.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched as father and son walked out the door happily chatting away.

Snart put the bags in the trunk as Rome got onto his booster seat and put his seatbelt on.

Lucy watched as Snart got into the car and drove off for their father son Christmas weekend. Happy that Rome was spending time with his father.


End file.
